vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Yusha
Summary Yusha is the protagonist of the Overture and Judgement chapters. The commander of Brave Kingdom's commando force in Goddess Era 600. Tasked initially with clearing out the last remnants of the Evil Lords, he's eventually given a top-secret mission from the queen herself. A mysterious man with no knowledge of his past. Furthering his mystery, he has a single white wing that appears when he gets serious in battle. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-A to High 6-A | Unknown Name: Yusha Origin: Half-Minute Hero Gender: Male Age: Possibly around 20s (Overture and Judgement 30) Around 500 years old (Destiny 30) Classification: Half-Angel Half-Human, One-Winged Angel, Hero Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Can instantly kill insects, beasts in one hit (Depending on the weapon), Time Manipulation, Skilled Swordsman, Pain Tolerance, Resistance to possession and manipulation of Mental, Soul and Time, Self-Resurrection | All previous abilities to a greater extent, Resistance to Reality Manipulation, Fate Immunity, Space-Time Manipulation via Destiny Sword, Concept Destruction, possibly Immortality (Type 1) Attack Potency: Continent level+ (Physically overpowered Yashu finished off [http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Jarval_the_Rebellious Jarval, one of the Four Ultimate Kings] without Fast Leveling. Was stated that Yusha’s energy was equal to or greater than that of the Four Ultimate Kings) to Multi-Continent level (Defeated Ultimate Evil Lord Metsvolos who is comparable, if not stronger than, Overlord Hol) | Unknown '(Killed Fate Itself and defeated the Time Goddess who has the power to destroy Time and Space, Past and Future, The Dark World, The Heavens, and everyone in them) 'Speed: Superhuman movement speed (Can run across entire continents and islands in mere seconds) with at least Massively Hypersonic reaction speed (Kept up with Hero) | Immeasurable (Faster than the concept of Fate Itself which exists across the entire Half-Minute Hero verse) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Can wear full body armor made of gold) Striking Strength: Continent Class+ '''to Multi-Continent Class | '''Unknown Durability: Continent level+ (Traded blows with Yashu) to Multi-Continent level (Tanked attacks from Ultimate Evil Lord Metsvolos) |''' Unknown''' (Traded blows with Fate Itself and the Time Goddess) Stamina: Very High (Even on the verge of death, Yusha still managed to cling on to life and defeat Ultimate Evil Lord Metsvolos through sheer willpower) Range: Extended melee range with weapons; likely several meters with skills Standard Equipment: List of items and equipment Intelligence: High; very skilled and trained soldier, can immediately solve complex mazes and puzzles as well as being a leader of a commando unit. Weaknesses: Dependent on the Time Goddess’ power to control time, loses the majority of gold and levels earned during missions | Same Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Fast Grinding:' After making a contract with the Time Goddess, Yusha gained the uncanny ability to gain experience points from fallen enemies at an alarming rate, drastically increasing his attack and durability for each time he levels up. However, if the enemy is too weak he won't gain much if any experience points. *'YOU>EVIL:' An indication that tells Yusha if he is stronger than his adversary. *'Space-Time Slash:' With the Destiny Sword, Yusha gains the strength to sever fate as well as space-time to deal large amounts of damage. *'Goddess Statue:' By paying 100 gold (plus an additional 100 gold per use) and praying to a Goddess Statue, Yusha is able to reset time by 30 seconds. If Yusha does not have enough funds he could instead give up all of his armor and weapons in a last ditch effort to complete the quest. Can be used to teleport to other Time Goddess' Statues he found in the world. Also can be used to go back in time to a previous mission to unlock routes, items, allies or anything Yusha might've missed. Cannot be used without a Goddess Statue (obviously) *'Luck:' Though not exactly a technique, every single time the world or someone is in some kind of danger, there is always someone or something that will conveniently help him out. (Whether it be a new ally, some information, or a powerful weapon) Key: Overture and Judgment 30 '''| Destiny 30''' Others: Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Half-Minute Hero Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Game Characters Category:Unknown Tier Category:Time Users Category:Angels Category:Humans Category:Sword Users Category:Immortals Category:Hybrids Category:Tier 6